


Such a Simple Thing

by silvvertongue



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, Lemon, Like they normally do, Loki and Thor fight, Loki likes being on top ;), M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Slash, Thor is indecisive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvvertongue/pseuds/silvvertongue
Summary: AU where Thanos doesn't find the ship right away and Thor and Loki have time to stew over their problems.





	Such a Simple Thing

Loki stood awkwardly in the doorway of his brother's room, watching as Thor slept through the night.The ship was quiet and Loki could just barely make out the sound of Thor breathing. It was a beautiful sight. His blonde hair messy, blankets just low enough to see his bare chest. For a moment, Loki stood there, watching. What he was doing, he didn't know. 

He looked up and out the window where he could stars as they passed them by. It reminded of his mother. Her beauty and grace was unparalleled. It was something Loki aimed to emulate. He remembered the days when he looked up to his parents; when he had hoped to be as strong and cunning as his father; graceful and sharp like his mother. Momentarily his heart ached and Loki thought of all the culture they had lost. His childhood home was gone. Great pillars of alabaster and gold destroyed, books burned. 

Loki sighed and looked back to his brother who had now turned onto his side and grabbed a pillow to cradle. Loki wished that pillow was him, but knew that those days were long gone. All the times where they used to sneak around in the night, kissing and making love in each other's respective rooms played like silent films in Loki's head. He thought of Thor often and wondered if Thor had missed him. With everything that had transpired between them, he wondered if Thor even thought about him at all.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Loki jumped and looked back at his brother. Thor was sitting up in bed, staring at Loki with a hazy look on his face. He attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

Loki didn't say anything and instead went to his brother and sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and looked down at his hands. 

"Thor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about me?" Thor was taken aback. It was unlike Loki to ask such a forward, personal question. But lately Loki had been a little more open with Thor. Thor wondered what he meant and didn't answer for quite sometime. Instead he just sat there, staring at his brother who was still staring at his hands. He knew what Loki was getting at, but didn't know what to tell him.

"Loki, we shouldn't talk about this here." Loki looked to the older sibling and he looked dejected, much like he had when Thor would leave for the night instead of staying. 

"We've never talk about this, Thor. We should talk about it," Loki insisted. Thor sighed and sat up a little more to get comfortable. If they were going to talk, it would be a long talk. 

"What do you mean," Thor asked. Loki gave Thor a look that said exactly what he meant. There was a silence between the two brothers filled helplessly with Loki's anxiety and Thor's wanting to go back to bed. Loki sighed and it trailed off into the air between them as if it were alive. 

"I mean, we always snuck around... But what it was..." Loki shook his head, unclear about what he wanted to say. He hadn't planned this, nor had he thought it through. Maybe Thor was right, maybe they shouldn't be talking about this. But Loki was stubborn and determined. His heart just had to know- especially after what had just transpired. "Thor, what were we to you?"

Thor avoided Loki's gaze then and stared at the mirror across the room where he could see himself. He looked so tired, as if the weight of his fallen people were sitting heavy on his shoulders. He had failed them. Thor looked down at his hands. He thought back to the time when he himself went to Jotunheim and tried to enact the same fate that had now befallen Asgard. He thought of Loki's own attempt. Thor's heart hurt. He knew now why his father had been so angry with him and with Loki. 

Thor looked back up at his brother who was now staring out the window. He knew that Loki was thinking of the same things. He knew that Loki was not in a place to be having this conversation at all. But Loki's mind was always led by his heart and so here they were, sitting on a Sakaarian ship talking about those nights so many years ago.

"Loki, I don't know what to say," Thor finally admitted. He truly didn't. By now, his feelings had slightly faded and although not gone, had been marred by the actions of Loki's hand. Thor wondered what happened to Loki after he fell off that bridge to make him want to conquer the Earth. It was a pointless rouse, and Thor could see straight through it. But there was a fear lying somewhere deep in Loki's eyes that Thor couldn't place. 

When they stood on that bridge at Stark Towers so long ago, Thor pleading for Loki to end the madness, there was something he wasn't telling Thor. Loki was always cunning, but he had trouble hiding his emotions - a terrible downfall for the God of Mischief himself. 

"I don't either," Loki finally admitted, looking at Thor through vulnerable eyes. Thor frowned, he felt bad for this brother, but those days were long gone and to Thor, they would never come back again. These days were different. There was no more making love in the quiet confines of Thor's room or kissing in the gardens under pale moonlight. No. Thor had lost the brother - the lover- he once had and now was staring at someone he felt he barely even knew sometimes. 

"Loki?"

Loki looked up, eyes now hopeful and Thor felt bad for crushing his hopes, but he had to. 

"I don't think that we will ever be more than we were." Loki 's face turned slightly red and his eyes glassy but he looked away. This was a state Thor hadn't seen his brother in in a long time. It hurt Thor to the very core, but he steeled himself against it like cutting wind. 

"Did you ever love me," Loki whispered. Thor opened his mouth to say something, but shut it before he could. That was a loaded question and both of them knew it. The two sat there waiting for the other to speak. Loki's words hung in air, heavy and stiff. 

"Loki, I..." Thor couldn't come up with anything he wanted to admit to himself. He didn't know if he loved Loki or not. There was certainly a time where he would have done anything for his brother, but he didn't know if that was a brotherly or romantic type of love. Truth be told, he didn't want to know. He only wanted fondness when he looked back at those memories, not this, whatever it was. "I-I don't know..."

"How could you not know," Loki shot back, his eyes pleading. A pang of guilt rumbled through Thor's chest. He wanted to comfort his brother, to tell him it was going to be okay. Maybe that was a form of love. 

"Loki, I haven't thought about this in years," Thor admitted. 

"Ah, but you have thought of it," Loki responded. Loki was pinning Thor into a corner and he knew sooner or later he would have to tell Loki the truth. He didn't want to admit it, to tell himself or anyone- especially not Loki, that maybe he felt a little more towards his brother than he hoped he would. Thor felt guilty after everything Loki had done; like it was wrong to feel that way about this man who had hurt people. But then again, Thor had hurt people himself and this was no time to be casting the first stone. 

Thor let silence fall between them as he muddled over things in his head. He had to take them in and think about them most of the time, but Loki was too quick for him. 

"Just tell me what you're feeling, Thor. I can take the pain." Loki said the last bit quietly as if he was used to it by now. Thor supposed he was and wished for all he was worth that he had not done or said certain things to Loki over the years. But it was too late for that now. Thor searched Loki's eyes for a moment, noticing the crestfallen look on his face. It was as if he'd cried his tears so many years ago, that there was nothing left for him to let out. Thor felt bad. He felt guilty. He felt wrong. Thor felt ashamed. 

Loki waited and waited for Thor's response, but there was none. He couldn't take it anymore. Momentarily, Loki leaned forward, eyebrows raised, eyes searching Thor's face. Thor looked away from him then as if he couldn't bear to look Loki in the eye. 

"Thor?" Loki scooted closer to his brother and rested a gentle hand on Thor's thigh. Thor looked up at him and felt a surge of nerves run through his body. All those memories came flooding back and Thor could feel his face get warm. His hands felt clammy and his stomach was twisting in knots. "Just tell me." Thor could see the lines of Loki's jaw, his thin lips and straight nose. He remembered now why they had been together all those years ago. But Thor still felt the shame and so he pulled away from Loki's touch. Loki looked hurt again, but put his hand back in his lap and didn't push any further. 

"I don't know what we had," Thor finally said. "I don't know what we were or where it was going, but you know it wasn't going anywhere. C'mon Loki, we're brothers." Thor had trouble saying it as if he was shooting down the possibility of ever starting up again. It was then that he wondered why he was hoping it would. His heart began to beat faster. "Did you really think it could be anything more than it was?"

Loki looked down at his hands, eyebrows furrowed. "I don't know, Thor. All I know is that... I miss you." Loki had truly missed Thor. He needed him more than ever now, especially with the loss of both of their parents and people. It was the only comfort Loki had and he hoped that he wasn't losing it by having this conversation. 

Thor moved closer to Loki to put a hand on his shoulder, the blankets bunching up around his waist. The hum of the ships engines filled their silence as Thor silently rubbed circles on Loki's back as he used to do when they were younger. Loki couldn't help himself and put a hand on Thor's face where he felt his beard underneath his fingertips. It was soft, much like Thor's hair. Thor didn't stop him and let Loki touch his face, smiling although with sadness in his eyes. 

They sat like that for a while, looking into each other's eyes. Without realizing it, Thor was leaning closer to Loki as Loki was to him. Thor stopped just short of Loki's lips, his stomach buzzing with nerves. 

"What is it," Loki whispered. Thor pulled back for a moment. He was unsure this was the place to rekindle there physicality with each other. 

"I don't know if we should," Thor said quietly. Loki nodded and began to pull away but Thor grabbed him. "Don't."

"But I thought," Loki began but was cut off by Thor's lips on his own, the electricity of Thor's nerves going straight through Loki's spine. Loki reached his hands up to run his hands through Thor's hair as Thor's tongue gently begged permission to enter Loki's mouth. It was granted. So they sat there, tongue's exploring each other's mouth while their hands played with each other's body. Thor's hands ran along the leather of Loki's shirt and Loki's hands running along the bare curves of Thor's chest. 

"Take this off," Thor breathed out when they parted, tugging at Loki's clothes. Loki complied eagerly, something that Thor wasn't quite used to anymore, and ditched the leather for his bare chest. Thor leaned back to look at his brother, eyes running over his glistening skin. It was a beautiful sight, one Thor had missed for the longest time. 

Thor laid back down, pushing the blankets from around his waist to reveal his perfectly hard cock, waiting for Loki. Loki was impatient for Thor and pushed the blankets away from them. He crawled on his knees in between Thor's legs and leaned down to take Thor's cock into his mouth. He was surprised as he had forgotten about how big his brother was. Loki was out of practice. He used to be able to go down all the way, but not this time. 

Thor pushed up into his mouth, feeling the saliva at the back of Loki's throat and made the younger sibling gag. 

"Be careful, brother," Loki hissed, pulling away from Thor. Thor smirked and grabbed the sides of Loki's face. 

"Not as practiced as you once were?" Loki rolled his eyes at his brother and went back down, taking all of Thor in his mouth. He was determined to learn again. Loki let his tongue swirl around the head of Thor's cock as he bobbed up and down, saliva dripping out from his mouth onto Thor's skin. Thor moaned and leaned back, looking to the ceiling as he let his brother blow him. it was an exquisite feeling, something he had dearly missed. 

Thor often thought about it as he was wont to do when he touched himself in the quiet of the evenings. Even when he and Loki weren't together back then, Thor would cum to the thought of Loki's mouth on his cock, gagging as Thor pushed up and into the back of his brother's throat. 

When Thor thought he couldn't get hard enough, Loki pulled away and stood up to take off his pants. Thor went to open his mouth, but closed it when Loki said, 

"I want you to fuck me." Thor nodded.

"I can do that." Loki chuckled and stripped himself of his clothing finally to reveal he was just as hard as Thor. Breathing heavily, Loki heaved himself up and over his brother. Thor watched as Loki slicked up Thor's cock once again with his own saliva and began to push it inside himself. He moaned as he did this, Thor watching ever so intently. He loved the look on Loki's face when Loki finally got all the way down on Thor's cock. 

"Fuck, I missed this," Loki growled before pushing himself up and down. Thor groaned and placed his hands on Loki's hips as if he were guiding him gently, But Thor knew Loki needed no direction. Loki was just as ardent as Thor was. Thor watched as Loki's face became increasingly flustered. He reached out to put his hand around Loki's cock and it made Loki moan loudly. 

"Loki, shhh," Thor said, afraid they would wake someone who would then come into Thor's room to see what all the commotion was about. Loki smirked and told Thor to shut the fuck up. He began going faster then and took Thor's hand in his own, rubbing it up and down his cock. Thor groaned at the fact that Loki was using Thor's hand to touch himself with. 

"Gah, fuck me," Thor said, watching Loki bounce up and down. He could feel himself coming up to the edge. Loki was moaning quite loudly now. He let go of Thor's hand, even though Thor left it gripped around Loki's cock, and put his hands on Thor's chest. He could feel every inch of Thor inside of him. Loki could feel his cock pulsing, throbbing with each little movement and he knew he was close to cumming. He didn't want to stop, but he didn't want it to end. 

"I'm gonna cum," Loki said, out of breath, heart racing. He was sweating now and he could feel the droplets on his temples, rolling down his face and onto his neck. 

"You're so sexy when you sweat, brother," Thor breathed out. He let go of Loki's cock to put his hand son Loki's shoulders and pushed up as far as he could into Loki. He did this again and again. It made Loki moan and grip Thor's chest tighter. "You want me to fuck you," Thor said, gripping Loki's shoulders tighter. 

"Yes please. Please," Loki begged. Thor began pumping harder and told Loki to stop moving.

"Lean back." Thor pushed Loki back so that he was leaning back on his hands. Thor began to rhythmically push in and out.. Slow at first until he was going as fast as he could. He watched as his hard cock penetrated his brother. It was definitely a sight to see: Loki leaned back, taking Thor into him as he moaned in pleasure. Thor could see that Loki was beginning to spill and pushed as hard as he could. 

"I'm gonna cum," Loki said again. He leaned forward then, hands on Thor's chest again and took himself in his hand. It was then that he furiously touched himself until he spilled out all over Thor's stomach and chest. 

"Ahhhh, fuck," Thor moaned before cumming inside his brother. He could feel Loki pulsing around his cock as Loki came down from his orgasm. For a second, Thor stayed inside Loki, just feeling connected. Thor couldn't help but realize he had in fact missed this very much and he didn't know how they denied themselves for so long. 

Loki pulled himself up off of Thor and went to get the towel that had been lying over the chair in the corner. Where it came from, Loki didn't know, but he used it anyway to wipe up the mess he'd made on Thor's stomach. 

"Thanks," Thor said before sitting up. Loki smiled at him and hopped into bed next to him, laying is head on Thor's chest and putting a hand up to feel the muscles under his skin. 

"Does this answer your question," Thor asked, chuckling to himself. He pulled the blanket up over the both of them. Loki stopped and looked up at him, eyes searching Thor's face. 

"Actually, it doesn't." Thor stopped and looked back at his brother. What did he mean? Thor couldn't understand how Loki's question wasn't answered. "I wanted to know if you ever loved me," Loki whispered, putting his hand on Thor's face.

"Loki," Thor sat up, his stomach still twisting in knots as it had been this whole time, although for different reasons. "I don't understand." 

"Thor," Loki mimicked, " Just because we fucked doesn't mean that, that you love me." They were both sitting up now. Thor felt angry as if he was just being used as a means to get to an answer. He hadn't searched his feelings quite yet and just wanted to enjoy the moment without having this talk. But Loki never let things go very easily, especially matters of the heart. 

"Loki, please," Thor pleaded. "Can we talk about this later?" Loki looked angry then and got out of bed to begin putting on his clothes. 

"I don't understand why you can't answer me." 

"Because Loki! I don't fucking know!" Loki hesitated for a moment. His heart felt heavy and his face turned warm. How could Thor not know? It seemed so simple to Loki. It seemed simple because Loki knew that he loved Thor. He had loved him since the beginning. And although things had changed now, those feelings never went away. All the fighting and anger on Loki's part wouldn't have been there had he not loved Thor the way he did. 

When Thor met Jane and came back to Asgard with some haughty attitude about saving Midgard, Loki couldn't help but feel cast aside. Why was it that after all this time they had spent together, Thor had chosen a woman that he barely knew over his one and only brother and lover? Did Thor even really care about him at all?

When Loki was done putting on his clothes, he left, laving Thor to stew over his declaration. Thor sat there, blankets half around his waist and watched his brother leave, the door shutting automatically behind him. Thor felt oddly vulnerable then and pulled the blankets up over himself as he laid back down. Although he tried, there was no more sleep to be had for the rest of the night.


End file.
